


Sadness

by orphan_account



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rusty misses Danny, and Castiel brings comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadness

He has dark hair. That old school attractive thing going on- put him in a black and white, slick his hair back? Deep set eyes, a little too skinny and his shoulders aren't broad enough, but.

He's a good top. Strangely serious, sure, but that furrow—that one line between his eyes, a little to the left, just the same.

His eyes stay closed when he comes, though. Danny always watched Rusty's face, wanted to see him come.

Strange what you miss when your—Danny's incarcerated.

Wings flutter and Rusty's cock jerks—and he's not crying. He's not.


End file.
